Unconditionally Love
by PartyHostess12
Summary: What happens to Kai and Yuzuru after the wedding ceremony? Has anyone wondered that? Well, here is my own version of the after story of Honey X Honey Drops! A Kai Renge/Yuzuru Hagino story! No I do not own any HXHD characters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started reading the manga to Honey X Honey Drops and loved it! I even watched the episodes they had available and wish this manga series would be an anime show! I decided to write this FanFiction about my favorite couple: Kai and Yuzuru! I hope you all will enjoy reading this story! Trust me it's worth every minute!**

After 6 years of being a honey to Kai Renge at Houjou Academy, falling in love with him, and married after graduation has been one of the many things Yuzuru was blessed with. They both had been through a lot like hating each other when they first met and Kai pretty much forced her to be his honey which by the way if many of you don't know what a honey is. Well, you're missing a major piece of the story! A honey is a person who serves and does what their master tells him/her what to do kind of like a master and servant relationship, but the honeys have to get involved whatever the masters do like playing sports for an example. Of course, the masters like Kai pick his own honey. Both the master and honey have to wear an earring on their right ear and they all have different symbols. Kai's earring showed his family crest that he is from the Renge family and his honey Yuzuru had to wear the same symbol imprinted on her earring to show everyone that she belongs to him.

There are 9 Kugeka masters who all come from wealthy families and they all picked their honeys from the 'Normal Class'. The honeys have to follow their masters wherever they go like the same classes, playing sports, their house, everywhere! They have to make sure their masters will succeed to graduate from high school. In Japan, high school takes 6 years for anyone to graduate, so Kai and Yuzuru were master and honey for that long and now are the new Renge couple!

**6 Months After the Wedding:**

"Yuzuru? I'm home!" Kai yelled as he entered the huge mansion, exhausted from the Renge Company's meetings. He froze when nothing, but silence answers him back. Yuzuru always came running into his open arms when he came home. She was always laughing and asking him how his day was and of course, his answer was a passionate kiss which usually leads to their bedroom. For some odd reason, she wasn't there right now. 'Where is she?' he thought to himself. He started walking past the living room and led on to the kitchen where she usually was, cooking his favorite meals, the recipes his mother gave her after both of his parents accepted her in the family. Again, she wasn't there. His heart started beating fast and his forehead beaded with sweat. Where is that precious wife of his?

As he continued his tour through the mansion, he remembered back when Yuzuru was extremely nervous to tell him the news she was pregnant. She had no idea how excited and proud he was when she told him. He could tell she was scared in how he would react, I mean, he told her before the ceremony he didn't want any kids. He just smirked and grabbed her face gently, tangling his firm fingers in her long, blonde hair and sealed his lips against hers in a long and warm kiss. He always loved hearing her moans while they kissed and felt her arms wrap around his neck, holding onto him tightly. He opened his eyes slightly and saw hers closed and her cheeks were turning red. He chuckled through the kiss, she was always sweet and innocent, "You make me so happy, Yuzuru! You have no idea how proud I am," Kai murmured. Yuzuru's eyes opened lightly and small tears slide down her cheek. He kissed her tears away and swept her off the floor and carried her to their bedroom. They made love that night, he showed his beloved bride how he felt about her like he had so many times before, but that particular moment was special because now they were going to have a baby.

He thought about that memory and smiled. He walked up the stairs and kept calling her name, no answer. His heart thumped harder and harder. He made it to their bedroom and saw their bathroom light reflecting through the glass door. He opened the door gracefully and his eyes grew wide in horror. He collapsed near the huge Jacuzzi bathtub. Near it, was Yuzuru, lying on her back. Her forehead showed a narrow cut that was still bleeding, her eyes closed shut, her hand on her swollen belly, wearing only a white towel covering her private spots. He immediately dropped his head on her chest and felt her slow breathing, her heart still beating. Kai felt relaxed, his hand traveled to her stomach and felt a little kick so he knew the baby was alright, just fussing. Where were the servants? Did they not know that she fell and could have injured both her and the baby? His hands landed on her cheeks and slowly wiped the blood off her forehead and kissed her on the lips, on the cut, pretty much couldn't stop himself from kissing his wife. Relieved that she was alive and well, but still unconscious, he wrapped his strong arms under her back and legs. He gently lifted her up and carried her to their master bed. Wrapping her body in a purple veiled robe, he called the doctor to hurry to make sure both Yuzuru and the baby's health was good. After the doctor arrived and checked on her, he mentioned she must have passed out from exhaustion and needs plenty of bed rest for the next couple of weeks. She was almost 6 months pregnant and her clumsy self was not the safest. He was always worried something happened to her or he just wouldn't know what happened. Kai lay next to his wife's side and wrapped his slender, but muscular arm around her waist and nuzzled his nose in her hair. He waited to see if she would open her sparkling, green eyes. He scratched his dark brown hair and sighed. 'She really needs to think about herself for once,' he thought before giving her lips a light peck and closed his eyes. Sleep overtook him.

He opened his eyes and saw his Yuzuru still sleeping, he looked over to the alarm clock she gave him for his birthday last year, and saw it was past seven. He was home around 4, so man, was he exhausted or what? He grew tired of waiting for her to wake up on her own; his tall body towered over hers and licked her lips. She started moaning, he sucked her bottom lip and that always seemed to work because her wide eyes opened. He kept sucking on her lip and she called his name, trying to tell him to stop, but like before, he would never listen to her complaints, he stuck his tongue in her mouth and that got her to quit pushing him away. Kai finally released her lips and looked into her glossy green eyes. "You are not going anywhere," he commanded and felt her body shiver, "It's not good for or the baby if you are always stressing yourself out. You need to relax!" It looked like she was about to argue; he crashed his mouth over hers once again, silencing her. "You need to listen to me! I'm not going to let you get out of this bed! You need to rest and lots of it!" She pouted and Kai just chuckled. "You know that never worked. I will still say no. In fact, I think, I will stay home from work and be here for you. I've been always busy through most of your pregnancy, I'm not going to do that anymore!" he said looking determined. Yuzuru shook her head, "No! Don't do that! You have an important job to take care of! I don't want to be the reason to separate you from work!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Yes, you are the reason I'm not at work, but my father has done the business before and will be more than happy to help. I am here for you, to take care of you! Remember, in sickness and in health? I love you and I want to be here with you, always!" He took a deep breath. Yuzuru saw the overwhelming look in his black eyes and placed the palm of her right hand on his cheek. He grabbed it and kissed her palm gently. "Seeing you, lying on the bathroom floor unconscious and bleeding scared me! I don't want anything bad to happen to you! I promised myself after what Chihaya did to you, trying to rip you out of my life countless times. I don't want to see you hurt ever again! I promise you that!" He took her mouth against his again and grabbed her face between his hands. About 5 minutes later, he released her red lips and leaned his forehead against hers. "Never again. I love you, Yuzuru! Please, never leave me."

"I promise, Kai! I love you so much!" She began to cry, overjoyed.

"I know."

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed it! Don't worry this isn't the end, just the beginning! Please, read this story and review, tell me what you guys think about this story! You all should seriously read the manga series to Honey x Honey Drops! It's amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2

He definitely kept his promise. Kai Renge stayed by his wife's side every day. In the mornings, when Yuzuru woke up, he would be lying by her side, kissing her neck. Every afternoon, the couple would sit in the enormous living room, sitting on the long, red sofa, staring at the well-furbished fireplace showing ruby flames rising up. And in the evening, still not leaving her side, Kai would lead his lovely bride to their master bedroom and have a wonderful time together, in the comfort of bed.

Yuzuru never wanted to let her husband down and she also didn't want him to worry about her either. I mean she still had morning sickness, she couldn't help it, and she needed her husband. Being sick is never fun, especially when you feel like your stomach is bloating and being pregnant was not easy for her petite body. Kai would wake to the sound of his wife gasping and gargling. He would get up from bed and run in the bathroom where Yuzuru was hovering over the toilet, her clammy hands grasping tightly onto the rim of the toilet. Kai knelt behind her and gently held her long, blond hair out of her face and rubbed her back trying to help soothe her down. He never enjoyed hearing his wife's moaning in pain and having morning sickness. He knew her little body was taking a lot from this condition. She stopped 45 minutes later, rose from her position, brushed her teeth at the sink, and leaned against her husband since he was always behind her, supporting her anyway he could.

One day, Yuzuru decided to sit on the porch watching the birds drink from the giant, marbled water fountain standing in the middle of the back yard. She closed her green eyes and took a deep breath. Looking back in the past and remembering how she and her husband first met. She used to hate the sight of him and could not stand him at all, she hated how he treated her like a lowly servant and he could do whatever he wanted to her. Not very pleasing at all, but somehow he changed as they continued to spend time with each other. Either it was in school, or in bed, they were always together. They both went through quite a bit, even when the same person kidnapped and raped her repeatedly, Kai had a hard time being separate from her. That is why he always whispers cherish able sayings whenever he assumed she was fast asleep. She knew he loved her and he still does, her face broke into a soft smile.

"What are you thinking?" Kai's thick voice interrupted her thoughts. She stared at him and patted the extra space beside her. He took the seat and wrapped his arms around her, careful not to squeeze her swollen belly that was starting to expand. She relaxed in his embrace and closed her eyes.

"Just thinking how grateful I am to have you as a husband," she whispered softly. She felt Kai stroking her hair, even though she put it up in a messy ponytail, he still loved touching her hair.

"Good." He hugged her even tighter, mind you, not her bloated stomach. He made sure to move his arms right underneath her not so little chest. "What do you want to do today? We could stay in bed all day…" that comment made her giggle and her face blushed making her cuter in his eyes. "Or I could make you breakfast now and go out for a walk since the weather is gorgeous."

"Yes, a walk does sound nice."

"Let's first get you and the little kid in there fed. Then we can go out on a stroll."

"Deal!" Kai chuckled and leaned down to kiss his darling wife on the lips and walked back inside the house leaving her in peace. As she looked up in the light blue skies, she realized that Kai had not gotten time off at all. He might have from work, but not from her. Yuzuru soon felt guilty for always having him by her side. As she came to think of it, he had not talked to his best friend, Nayuta Sakuragi, or Genjo Kuki. Well, that will be no problem. Yuzuru pulled out her pink cellphone from her robe pocket and quickly dialed the one person she could count on with one hand while her other rubbed her stomach. A few moments later, someone answered the phone. "Hi Genjo! How are you? Umm….yes, I am doing terrific! No, there is no trouble! Where is Nayuta? I'll like to speak with him."

**…...**

"I hope I made the food just the way you like it, honey," Kai said while leading his wife to the table and helped her sit down. She noticed there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. She giggled and flashed a smile.

"I think you did a wonderful job! You did make sure to put extra whip topping right?" Her husband nodded with a smirk. He knew how much she was addicted to that white creamy fluff.

"I even left the can right next to your bowl." He saw her green eyes sparkle with excitement. She still acted like a child who just won a big treat. He sat down across the table from her, watching the entertainment. She picked up the can and sprayed more whip topping and grabbed a fork and started munching on the ripe strawberries already cleaned and cut mixed in the white fluffy heaven she usually called it. Her husband knows her so well. As she continued to quickly scarf down her breakfast she noticed Kai was intensely watching her.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" He shook his head no. She looked at him confused. He just chuckled and got up from his seat and moved over to her kneeling down on the floor.

"You're just so cute and still addicted to sweets which are not really good for you. You're just spoiling the little one," he laid his hands on her rounded stomach.

"That might be part of it, but I get to enjoy eating the food. I can't help it!" Kai leaned up, gently held her face and passionately kissed her. After he broke the kiss, Yuzuru's face blushed tomato red. "You do know the doctor's orders. No physical activities until after the baby is born." Her handsome husband grabbed her chin in one hand.

"He said no sex, but we can still kiss." His lips attacked her's playfully. She giggled in the kiss and his hands grasped her face again, feeling how soft her skin is.

**…**...

"I can't believe you did this without telling me about it!" Kai yelled at his wife, getting frustrated.

"But I thought you would like to see your friends again since you've been stuck with me ever since you took a break from work!" Yuzuru yelled back lifting her hands in the air, "They've been worried about us and would like to know what is going on. You should go out and have some guy time with them." She tried saying this calmly.

"Well, next time don't call them up and tell us where we are because you know how Nayuta acts like when he's excited. He's nuts!"

"He's your best friend!"

"So? He nearly tackled me to the ground and wouldn't stop messing up my hair! He and Genjo were hiding from a bush for crying out loud just waiting for us to appear."

"I'm sorry! Okay? I am sorry I didn't inform you about your two best friends seeing us for a change. All you do is worry about me and never take a break!" Yuzuru exclaimed with tears coming from her ivory eyes and dropped to the family couch from exhaustion of yelling.

"Hey! Calm down, I'm sorry I yelled at you okay? Next time, do not try to surprise me by using friends I knew since preschool and I enjoy being with you. I never want to break from you. You're too precious to me," Kai said worried that she was already tired and shouldn't get overly excited or mad mainly because of her condition. He never did like yelling at her, but there are times she needed to be taught a lesson, but right now is not the right time for that. She nodded her head. Kai sat on the couch beside her and scooted closer to her wrapped her in his muscular arms. Softly rubbing up and down on her stomach while kissing her neck continuing to calm his lovely wife down after their argument quieted down.

"I think you should still apologize to them since you did punch Nayuta," Yuzuru whispered faintly, leaning against her husband loving the way he held her and was comforting her.

"I promise, later," he mumbled against her neck. The doorbell rang in harmony; Kai kissed Yuzuru on the cheek, stood up to walk over to the door, and opened it. There were his two best friends both of them holding a white teddy bear with a black mini black t-shirt saying, 'I am sorry' printed on it in a white font. Kai couldn't help but chuckle for his friends' silliness and concern. He opened the door wider and let the two come in.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and encouraging me to continue to write this story! This whole year has been a challenge for me with balancing classes and two  
>jobs. Which is not really fun, but what can you do? I know you guys have been waiting for this second part of the story for a long time, so, I hope you will enjoy reading this and let me know what you think. Here is a big thank you to: Heavenmoonlight, <strong>**xhyperanimefreakx****, ****Anime lover0331****, ****XxKpopDXx****, ****lady pearl2005****, ****kim**** & ****PrincessOfDarkness3! You guys are the best and a big thank you for everyone who read the first chapter! Again, sorry for the long wait! I know it probably wasn't easy lol! But here you go…**


End file.
